el reino obscuro
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: secuela: la maldición que otrora lanzara sobre Diamante el fallecido Tuxido Mask ha comenzado a accionarse, el vaticinio de terror para el ahora rey de la tierra y Némesis, su peor temor: perder todo lo que ama, en manos de su peor enemigo...si mismo, su mayor fortaleza, sabe que es capaz de hacer, conociéndose a si mismo ¿será capaz de ponerse freno?o ¿todo volverá a su cauce orig
1. Chapter 1

Hola, para mis lectoras, presento un nuevo proyecto, secuela, continuación de la malignización en la virtud obscura, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está.

Espero tenga full apoyo, y mucho ´éxito.

Todo lo que no conozcan es mío, si lo van a usar, avisen.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un hermoso REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias de Diamante.

El reino obscuro

Apertura y yos alternos.

Otra vez, estoy soñando con su cuerpo, otra vez, imagino que sus cascadas rosas cubren mi cuerpo, sus hermosos cabellos como tono de pluma de garza, como rosa especialmente colorada me cubren, siento su suavidad y su textura, mientras sus manos blancas, con hermosas uñas de color negro me acarician, siento sus labios sobre mi piel, besando y besando.

El sol, me deslumbra a las 8 de la mañana, me siento aturdido en mi gran cama, mi hermano Zafiro toca la puerta.

-hermano, es hora, ya es hora de desayunar. Me incorporo con presteza –enseguida voy. Digo mientras corro hacia mi tocador para asearme, es el siglo 30, nuestro planeta, es el soberano de todo, Némesis, el protector de nuestra familia, quien rige actualmente en la tierra nos ha protegido muy bien, es como verme a mi mismo, pero todos dicen que es imposible, es muchos milenios mas viejo que yo, aunque aún aparenta, 21 años, el vive en lo que llaman Tokio de Cristal, claro que he ido, por la diosa que he ido, allí, vive mi amada Black Lady, la princesa de la tierra y Némesis.

-vamos hermano. Dice mi hermano Zafiro, termino mi aseo, me visto y salgo, estoy muy conforme con lo que soy y como vivo, soy el príncipe Diamante, heredero a la corona nemesiana, me casaré con la princesa Black Lady y entre los 2, gobernaremos el universo como hacen el protector y su reina, yo nunca la he visto, cada vez que voy al palacio de la tierra a ver a mi amada, se me niega el derecho de conocer a su madre, se que es muy hermosa, todo mundo lo dice, pero me gustaría conocerla algún día, mi hermano Zafiro me espera para desayunar.

-hermano, te has levantado tarde. Dice mientras sonríe –lo lamento Zafiro, me quedé leyendo hasta tarde. Digo tranquilamente -no hay problema, vamos. Dice feliz, bajamos y desayunamos con suma alegría.

Mas tarde, estoy impaciente en el espacio puerto donde espero, la nave que trae al motivo de mi existir, a mi amada princesa Black Lady, por fin, ha llegado, las trompetas suenan y se desliza el platillo que sirve para subir a la nave, allí están, el protector y mi princesa, sigo insistiendo que es como verme a mi mismo, pero no le doy importancia cuando choco con sus ojos rubíes, ella sonríe y corre hacia mi.

-Díam. Exclama –hola Blaki, que alegría verte. Ella asiente –el placer es mío, mira padre, es Diamante, vino a recibirnos. Se acerca el protector de mi familia, lo saludo.

-es un gran honor verlo majestad. Digo feliz, el asiente –el honor es mío, muchacho, el verte a ti, a la futura cabeza que regirá este planeta junto a mi hija, mas vale, que la cuides bien. Me dice, asiento.

-si señor. Digo –cuente con ello. El asiente y se aleja - ¿Por qué no han traído a tu madre Blaki? Le pregunto abrazándola –porque mamá, prefiere quedarse en el palacio con mis otros hermanos. Dice ella feliz mientras camina conmigo por las calles adoquinadas.

La profecía del maldito de Endimiun no me ha dejado en paz, he tomado todas las previsiones necesarias, he tenido incontables años felices con mi princesa, y no se va a ir todo al traste por esa profecía de ese maldito infeliz, los cuerpos, de mis enemigos siguen guardados donde los dejé hace ya tantos milenios y no hay garantía de que pase nada, además, con lo bien que trato a mi yo alterno, debería bastarle, le he dado un planeta por ahora, la mano de mi hija aunque el, no lo sabe aún y tendrá el universo, no puede pedir mas nada, pero, no me deja tranquilo la posibilidad de que se enamore de mi princesa y quiera tener una lucha, Que alegría, es volver a mi natal Némesis, desde hace 21 años, exactamente que no he traído a mi princesa, la extraño mucho quisiera caminar con ella por estas calles que nos vieron tan felices, por todos estos lugares que mudos, presenciaron nuestros besos furtivos y caricias, todo ha sido tan maravilloso y quiero que lo siga siendo.

Me acerco a un rincón alejado y enciendo mi starphone, me da una imagen holográfica, mi princesa, está sentada en el trono, con ese hermoso vestido de hace mucho tiempo ya, me sonríe.

Hola Díam ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? Me pregunta –nada mal, el espacio frío como siempre y obscuro, pero, perfecto si te interesa. Ella ríe y me pierdo en sus ojos azules.

- ¿Cómo está Rini con su novio? Me pregunta –bien hermosa, paseando, por nuestras mismas calles. Respondo, ella asitiente.

-quisiera volver a Némesis. Dice, la miro con ternura, ojalá fuera la real y no un holograma.

Sabes hermosa que es imposible. Digo con dulzura –alguien se tiene que quedar con los otros niños. Agrego, ella hace morritos.

-pero te extraño a horrores. Argumenta, suspiro anhelantemente –yo igual princesa, sabes que te amo. Digo, ella asiente –yo te amo mas. Me responde, niego.

-no, yo mas. De repente escucho a Rini –debo colgar, te amo hermosa. Ella me mira con tristeza.

Te espero mi príncipe. Dice, cuelgo al tiempo que llegan mi hija y su novio.

-andando. Digo con una sonrisa –vamos a tu castillo. El chiquillo asiente y mi pequeña y yo lo seguimos alegremente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridos seguidores, otro capi de la historia.

Disculpen las tardanzas extremas, pero tenía que organizar las ideas e ir atendiendo mis otros proyectos.

Gracias a mis 2 reviewers.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer! ¡Con un extraordinario REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias del mejor personaje masculino.

La toma de mi Blaki.

Estamos sentados cenando, todos, mis padres alternos, el pequeño Zafiro, mi padrino, quien a pesar de las diferentes líneas alternas de tiempo siempre lleva su cicatriz, al parecer, es un hecho común en todas sus posibilidades de existencia, miro a mi yo alternos y a mi hija, con miradas enamoradas, sonrío para mi, si están enamorados, no hay duda de que, la profecía no se realizará, contamos anécdotas y bromeamos mientras nos son traídos un desfile de platillos suculentos, mas tarde, estoy con Black Lady en el ala destinada del palacio para nosotros, la ella cepilla su largo cabello antes de ir a dormir.

-hija. La llamo, ella sonríe –papá. Me dice, me siento al lado de ella, le doy la vuelta tras tomar el cepillo de sus manos y la peino como cuando era pequeña.

-se que ya tienes 16 hija mía. Ella asiente –si papá. Comienza, pero le beso la nuca y la interrumpo.

-también se, que estás muy enamorada de tu novio. Ella ríe dulcemente, asiento audiblemente.

-no eres una niña Rini, tu sabes perfectamente lo que pasa entre un chico y una chica. Ella asiente –si papá, el yo pasado de mi mamá y mamá me lo explicaron, cada una a su tiempo, 2 veces, me explicaron el suceso. Sonreí.

-lo se hija, lo que quiero es que tengas cuidado, se que nada voy a poder hacer para impedir eso y no quiero hacerlo, solo, ten cuidado. Aparezco una bolsa rosa, ella se da la vuelta, dentro encuentra todos los métodos anticonceptivos.

-sabía que la tenías papá. Dice ella aliviada y sonriente, asiento mientras miro sus ojos, me saca el paquete de inyecciones, con eso ha tomado su decisión, preparo el alcohol y la inyecto, ella sonríe, toma otra caja con condones y me regresa la bolsa.

-la dejaré en tu dormitorio. Digo, ella ríe.

-gracias papá, por ser tan comprensivo. Le beso la frente –yo también conocí esos menesteres hija, el ardiente deseo, aún lo siento por tu madre. Mi Rini ríe.

-ibas a decir que también has sido joven. Frunzo el ceño –sigo siendo joven. Ella me abraza y me besa.

-te quiero papi. Río –yo a ti también mi hermosa luna negra. La observo salir del dormitorio, suspiro mientras entro a mi cómoda cama con dosel, demasiado grande para mi solo.

-oh hermosa, nuestra niña, ya es toda una mujer, nuestra señorita, está lista para dar un paso mas hacia su condición de mujer. Sonrío.

-cuando se te parece hermosa, cuanto se nos parece. Murmuro antes de quedarme dormido.

Escucho alguien que toca a mi puerta suavemente, suspiro con alivio, pensé que no iba a llegar, lo hemos estado planeando por meses, y al fin, el resultado lo vamos a tener en concreto, abro la puerta, Black Lady se cuela como un borrón rosa y negro.

-que bueno que llegaste. Digo, ella sonríe.

-no te iba a dejar de lado mi Díam. Dice, me acerco y la beso, ella responde inmediatamente.

-te amo Rini, de verdad quiero hacer esto contigo. Le murmuro a las puertas de sus labios, ella sonríe.

-yo también quiero hacerlo. Dice, nos comenzamos a besar mientras sus manos y las mías exploran tentativamente el cuerpo del otro, besos y besos, dan paso a una pasión desenfrenada, es mas de lo que nunca he sentido yo, es mas, de lo que nunca ha sentido ella, poco a poco, van quedando nuestras ropas por el suelo, nos encontramos en mi cama como en mi sueño, es maravilloso, no puedo dejar de explorarla y besarla, es toda mía y yo, soy todo suyo.

Al día siguiente, veo a mi hija, que tiene un resplandor hermoso, el resplandor del amor, ella me sonríe.

-debo hablar contigo, ha sido increíble, tan maravilloso como dijiste. Desordeno sus cabellos.

-si, te lo dije, que sería inigualable. Ella ríe.

-hay papá, soy tan feliz. Le beso la frente, ella me abraza mas fuerte -me alegro que lo seas hija mía. Me acerco a su oído.

-te tengo una gran noticia. Digo - ¿Qué es papá? Pregunta ella interesada.

-estoy pensando en comprometerte con el príncipe Diamante y hacer la boda cuando tengas 21 años. Ella abre mucho los ojos.

- ¿en serio? ¿De verdad? Oh ¡oh papá! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Es uno de los mejores sucesos de mi vida! Río con ella.

-se lo iré a decir, voy a ir. Dice corriendo, suspiro.

-mi niña enamorada y ella será el escudo que nos protegerá a todos de la maldita profecía, el amor de ellos nos salvará a todos. Digo mientras la sigo hacia la mesa del desayuno.


End file.
